Funds are requested to provide partial support for a symposium entitled "Mechanisms to Study Synthesis and Secretion of Pituitary Hormones' and two State-of-the-Art lectures to be presented at the 25th Annual Meeting of the Society for the Study of Reproduction. The meeting will be held July 13-15, 1992 at North Carolina State University, Raleigh, North Carolina. Topics for the presentations were selected for their timely interest and their utilization of modern techniques applicable to a wide variety of studies in reproductive biology. The symposium will be devoted to use of modern techniques to study synthesis and secretion of pituitary hormones in vitro. The invited speakers are internationally recognized experts in this field. Dr. Pamela Mellon will discuss targeted immortalization of GnRH-secreting cells and gonadotropes and how the immortalized cells may be used to study genes regulating synthesis of hormones in those cells. Dr. Jimmy D. Neill will present an overview of secretory regulation of gonadotropes including information on GnRH-regulated secretion of proteins other than LH and FSH that are produced by gonadotropes. Dr. Gerry Oxford will address the mechanism by which ion channels permit transmembrane movement of ions in lactotrophs and the resultant effects on prolactin secretion. The State-of-the-Art lectures are intended to represent areas of reproductive biology that will be of interest to a wide range of attendees and provide information on the latest advances in the field. Dr. Ralph Schwall will discuss the molecular biology, tissue distribution and biological effects of inhibin and activin. Dr. Jack Gorski will describe his recent findings on the role of ligand in altering the ability of estrogen receptors to interact with DNA. Proceedings of the Symposium and State-of-the-Art lectures will be published in Biology of Reproduction.